The present invention generally relates to a package protector for use in shipping articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a package protector that provides three sided protection for difficult to manage, narrow items and can be compactly stored and quickly assembled without external components.
Presently, edge protectors are available having a generally V-shape cross-section to protect the edges of products being shipped within a storage container or to provide external protection of stacked articles. The edge protectors are formed from a laminated paperboard material. The V-shaped edge protectors are presently used to provide protection to two sides of a product being shipped.
Currently, if a narrow, long item such as a window, door or panel needs to be shipped, a pair of V-shaped edge protectors are attached to each other to create a U-shaped protector that provides protection for three sides of the product to be shipped. Typically, the two V-shaped edge protectors are coupled to each other by overlapping one of the legs of each protector and riveting the two protector legs together along the overlap area. Although a pair of riveted connect protectors are able to provide protection to three sides of a product, the rivets can scratch the product being shipped and the overlapping surface could possibly mar the product being shipped.
An additional disadvantage of the currently available product is that the riveted protector requires more room for storage and requires an additional step to construct.
An additional method of providing three-side protection is to use a pre-formed laminated paperboard product with a U-shaped cross-section. Key disadvantages of this product are that the product does not nest well, so the U-shaped product takes up much room during storage and shipment.
Therefore, a need currently exists for a product protector that can be easily stored and assembled by an end user to provide protection for three sides of a product being shipped. Further, a need exists for a product protector formed from laminated paperboard that provides a smooth inner surface to prevent damage to a product being shipped.